


Gave It a Shot

by nsfwmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamorous relationship, but they get where they're going eventually, do i tag for character death if it's just gladio's ego, ignis is mentioned i guess??, praise kink i guess?, safe sexual practices, the vaguest mention of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwmagitek/pseuds/nsfwmagitek
Summary: Switching it up in the bedroom isn't uncommon, especially when you do different things with different partners. And it can be fun to try and incorporate what you do with one into an encounter with another. Sometimes it works.Sometimes it doesn't.





	Gave It a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> writing is hard but when inspiration strikes you just gotta go for it right?  
> full disclosure this hasn't been proofread at all lmao so apologies in advance

"Slower, oh my _god..._ "

He winced and so did his boyfriend; Gladio was already two knuckles deep, and while he'd definitely made sure to absolutely _drown_ his hand and Noctis' ass in lube, he was obviously being a little overzealous. Instinct told him to just pull his fingers back, but he kept his hand exactly where it was as his boyfriend shifted his hips and clenched, trying to get himself a little more comfortable. "Sorry, man." 

"Your fingers are bigger than Ignis'," the prince grumbled, settling himself back down on the bed. There was a towel spread out under him, under his hips- neither of them would ever hear the end of it if the duvet cover was stained. And what use was there getting under the blankets if they were one, not intending on going to bed afterward considering it was the middle of the afternoon, and two, were just going to get thrown off anyway? 

"Babe, I don't think there is a _single_ category where I'm not bigger than Ignis." 

"Intellect." 

Gladio paused as the younger man grinned up at him, raising his eyebrows. 

"So were you _actually_ intending on getting fucked today, or...?" 

"Don't you _fuckin'_ dare," Noct warned, setting his jaw as the fingers buried in his ass began to move slowly. Gladio didn't push any deeper- just curled his fingers a little and scissored them gently. It looked like Noct was still uncomfortable, but the little scowl on his face softened and he took a breath to steady himself. "Just... keep that up for a minute..." 

The older man did as he was told, cautiously beginning to move his hand back and forth as well. He watched as Noct's thighs tense, his knees twitching as Gladio's fingers slowly moved deeper. Once he almost had the entire length of his fingers hidden inside his boyfriend, he returned to just wriggling his fingers again. 

"It's not too bad anymore," Noctis mumbled, bringing one hand up to thread his fingers into the mop of his fringe, "think I'll be ready for it, soon?"

"What is with all the _insults_ today?" Gladio chuckled as he began to ease his fingers back out, bringing his ungloved hand up to rest on Noct's belly. "I know for a _fact_ you take three with your _master_." The grin on his face showed how he delighted in the shiver that ran through his partner at _that_ word (and he had to admit, it was a little weird to refer to his husband like that regarding _someone else_ , but it'd grown on him)- Noctis tried to scowl at him again, but it came out more of a pout. 

"And I _said_ your fingers are bigger than his." He gasped softly as Gladio's fingers finally left him, knees jerking a little. His boyfriend just laughed again, reaching over for the lube bottle and pouring more onto his gloved hand. 

"And I can _guarantee_ you that I'm bigger than any toy he's got you playing with." After slicking his fingers up again, Gladio repositioned his hand, this time beginning to push in with three fingertips. He tried to take it slowly, but he didn't even get past the bottom of his fingernails before he felt Noctis tense up again, bringing his knees together. "Okay, okay, sorry, babe. Relax." 

"Maybe we should just do something else first," Noct muttered, closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands. The intrusion withdrew again, and he heard the snap of his boyfriend removing the glove. Gladio's weight on the bed shifted around, and soon the large man was leaning over him. The scratch of his short beard against Noctis' jaw sent a shiver down his spine, and he reached his scrawny arms up around the man's shoulders just in time to be caught in a kiss. 

Holding himself up with one arm, Gladio reached down with the other and wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's dick, lying half-hard against his hip. "Sure thing, babe," he breathed against the smaller man's lips. He made quick work of getting his dick hard, squeezing and tugging and moving his head down to latch onto his neck. He sunk his teeth in right where Noct's neck met his shoulder and the prince whined, arching his back up off the bed. 

Gladio's hand then slid down, cupping his balls; everything was wet from the lube that _definitely_ wasn't drying any time soon. Shifting his hips a little, Noct arched up again, hooking a leg around his partner's waist to help him better rut against his forearm. Hands tangled in Gladio's hair and teeth still bruising his neck, the prince pressed his head back into the pillow behind him and took a breath, holding it. Gladio heard it, and slipped his hand down just a little further. 

Fingers toying with his slicked-up entrance, palm pressed firm against his balls and his cock sliding tight between Gladio's forearm and his own belly, it didn't take him long to come undone from there. Noctis' muscles tensed and his arms began to shake, but he continued to hold his breath until he came. 

For all the build up, his orgasm was fairly tame- he shuddered and whimpered out the breath he'd been holding, bringing his head up to bury his face into his boyfriend's broad shoulder. Gladio shifted his supporting arm under the man's shoulders, lowering himself just enough to lie over him without putting his weight down. A modest splatter of come painted his arm and his boyfriend's abdomen, warm and a little sticky. Noct was panting now, letting all of his muscles relax and flopping back down onto the bed. 

"That a little better?" Gladio murmured into his ear, nuzzling against his cheek again before pulling his head back to admire the bruise he'd brought up on the man's olive skin. "You wanna try again?" 

A lazy nod was all he got in return; Noctis rolled without resistance off the man's tattooed arm as he pushed himself up, settling back down between the prince's knees. All Noct could hear over his own breathing was rustling and a little click as something opened, and Gladio humming to himself. Nothing else mattered at that precise moment- he was warm and dozy and everything felt a little fuzzy around the edges- 

" _Gah!_ Fuck, what the hell?" 

A sharp cold snapped Noct's senses back into place and he jerked up onto his elbows, glowering as the man between his legs dutifully cleaned up the mess he'd left with a wet wipe. That was what the rustling was, then. "I'm not letting that shit dry and having you whine about it later," the man said, though there was an obvious, snarky grin on his face. 

"You are _so_ fucking lucky I have to keep you around, gods above." 

"Because you love me so?" 

"No, because I'd never hear the fucking end of it from Specs." 

"Cold, babe. Cold." 

" _Not as cold as my fucking dick is right now._ " 

Finishing up cleaning off his arm and wiping his hands, Gladio reached down the side of the bed and fumbled around with a box before returning with another glove. "Alright, man. You ready to give this another shot?" Still ~~frowning~~ pouting, the prince nodded and spread his legs a little wider as he lowered himself back down to the mattress. It didn't usually take this long to prep him, but it had been a while since the two of them had specifically been together alone, and obviously, they were a bit out of practice. 

Pouring another generous dollop of lube onto his new glove, the larger man spread it around his fingers before rubbing and probing gently at his lover's ass again with a single fingertip. Noct didn't _like_ feeling so wet- it was just _gross,_ simply put- but it was necessary, and it _did_ feel good once everything was in motion. And though he wasn't really feeling the afterglow anymore, his muscles were far more relaxed and as a result, everything felt _looser_. 

"I think I'm good," he mumbled, bringing one arm up and laying it over his eyes. He could already feel a nap creeping up on him but the sensation down between his legs was thankfully keeping it at bay. "We'll go with your idea," he continued, shifting his hips as he felt two fingertips carefully slide into him. 

"We'll go with three first?" 

"Yeah. Though, not even your entire fuckin' fist would help me if your dick was as big as your fucking ego." 

The fingers inside him flexed a little more firmly than Noctis'd been prepared for and he choked on his breath. And then they were sliding back out- he waited for the man to slide them all the way out again before raising his foot and smacking him in the thigh with it. Gladio just snorted, pouring _just_ a little more lube onto his gloved hand, before attempting to press in with another finger. 

It was a little uncomfortable, but this try went far smoother than the last. Working his fingers as he eased them in, by the time he got them buried down to the last knuckle, the prince's legs were shaking and he was biting his lip. "You alright?" He asked softly, reaching up past his belly this time and leaning forward to touch his fingers to the man's face. Noct nodded, rolling his hips a little and sighing through his nose. "Does that hurt?" 

"Nah, it's okay. Like... a little uncomfortable, but it feels good. A lot better than before." His voice was breathy as he spoke. It went straight to the larger man's dick. "We good to go, you think?" 

"Sure thing, babe." Gladio moved his fingers a little more before sliding them back out, and pulling off the second glove to drop it with the first. The weight on the bed shifted again and this time he was up on his feet, probably to discard the underwear he was _still_ wearing for some reason. "You just gimme the word- or a noise, or anything- and I'll stop." 

Noctis waited patiently as his boyfriend fussed with the condom, pouring lube onto _that_ as well, and murmuring something about needing to grab some more. "Y'know, I never need to use this much lube with the other two." 

"That's because Ignis is a master of _all_ things ass," came the response. "Probably fits better, too, what with the bein' able to swap toys out. And Prom... Well. If that boy's anything with you two like he is with me, I can't imagine you'd need to use it at all. That pussy should come with a deep water warning." 

"Man, you are fucking _terrible_."

"I swear to the gods, Noct, last time I ate him out I almost drowned."

The weight came back onto the bed as Gladio spoke and Noct chuckled, but it was cut short as he felt his lover use one had to spread him, with the other presumably being used to line himself up. 

"You still wanna try that thing you mentioned?" Noctis moved his arm and blinked at the ceiling for a moment, before tilting his head to look at his boyfriend. And what a fucking _sight_ that was. Hair a mess, totally naked, cock pressed right up against his ass- if the prepwork itself hadn't gotten him started again, that would have done the job just as quick. "Like what you see, huh?" 

"I. Uh. Yeah, yeah- yeah, I wanna try it." Noct swallowed hard and let his head fall back to the pillow as the hand that was being used to spread him came to rest just under one of his knees instead, pushing it back toward his chest. "Go slow, yeah?" 

"Of course, babe." 

Taking a deep breath to brace himself, Noct lost it immediately as the larger man started pressing in, slowly and gently just as he promised. Gladio had been right- the stretch of his fingers was a _totally_ different stretch to his cock (and two fingers _probably_ wouldn't have been enough) but _fuck_ had he missed it and he moaned, curling his toes as he tried his best to keep his legs steady where they were. The man stopped once he was maybe halfway deep, pushing Noct's knee back a little further and hooking it over his shoulder. 

"You better not be stopping-" 

"Relax, man. You know I wouldn't do that to you. And anyway- talking to me like that isn't going to make you a very _good boy_ , is it?" Noctis froze for a moment when he heard that, before closing his eyes and reaching up with one hand. It was taken and a kiss was pressed to his palm, before it was placed against the dark hair on the man's chest. "You want to be a good boy for me, don't you?" 

Gladio's voice sounded a little awkward as he spoke, but it wasn't too bad. Once Noct's knee was securely over his shoulder, he continued. By the time he was almost fully sheathed, the prince was digging his fingers into the skin on his chest and shaking his head slightly. The man stopped immediately, once again fighting the urge to just pull back. 

"You alr-" 

" _Yeah,_ yeah, I'm fine. I just- don't, not any deeper." Gladio dutifully stayed put as Noctis rolled his hips just a little bit, trying to gauge the discomfort- he gave a nod and breathed out as his partner slid back, and rolled his hips again. "Yeah... yeah, okay. This is good." 

"Alright. If it hurts, tell me, yeah?" His voice was soft as he spoke, leaning down over Noct and pressing a kiss to his forehead. The younger man whined as his hips were pulled up off the towel, scrambling to get a hand up into Gladio's hair and hold tight. "Noct?" He nodded at the verbal nudge, lifting his head to nuzzle against the older man's cheek. 

"Yeah, I got it. C'mon, I'm good now." 

Shifting himself around a little, Gladio slipped the arm he wasn't supporting himself with under his boyfriend, holding him close as he began to move. His thrusts were slow and shallow, Noctis' arms snaking around the back of his broad shoulders and digging his fingertips in, little noises getting lost in his neck. 

There was maybe half a minute where the two were quiet, with little more noise than the breathy little whimpers from Noctis and the slick _squishing_ of their movements- then one of Noct's palms came down weakly, shakily on Gladio's shoulder and he grunted, clearing his throat. 

"Shit, sorry, babe." He pressed a little kiss to the bruise at the base of his boyfriend's neck, before raising his head to hover just beside his ear. "You're being _such_ a good boy for me, aren't you?" Another kiss, another pant. Noct moaned softly, bringing his free leg up again to hook and squeeze around his lover's waist. Gladio clicked his tongue, before running it along the edge of his ear. "Don't make me change my mind. If you want something, you gotta ask for it." 

"You can go deeper than _that_ ," Noct started, but his voice petered out into a whine when the movement between them stopped. "I- fuckin'- _please_ go a little deeper-?" 

"That's better. Good boy." The larger man did as he was told, his strokes getting longer and just a little faster until Noctis was beginning to tremble under him, thighs flexing against him as he tried to match the pace. "That was the problem, wasn't it? Just weren't _full_ enough, were you?" 

One of Noctis' hands slid down, finding his own dick and beginning to pump slowly while the other stayed firm clinging to Gladio's back. The strong arm around him pulled him just a little closer, their chests pressed flush together. Gladio kept up the quiet murmurs of how good Noctis was being for him, how well he was doing (and he was drawing _entirely_ on what Ignis had said to _him_ in the past), and all seemed to be going well for a minute; until Noct's hand stopped and he mumbled for his boyfriend to stop moving, sighing out a breath he'd been holding against Gladio's shoulder. He did as he was told, lowering Noct's back down onto the bed again. 

"What's up?" They were both panting now, and Noct took a moment to try and catch his breath, before shaking his head. 

"It isn't working," he said flatly. Gladio cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. The smaller man grimaced weakly, apparently trying to choose his words before he spoke. "This whole... _good boy_ thing. It's not working. It's. Sorry, it's just... _weird_ when it's you." 

Gladio breathed out a laugh, and the anxious look on Noct's face dropped immediately. "Fuck, I'm glad it wasn't just me." The grin he was wearing was infectious- Noct chuckled and smiled back, bringing the hand _not_ on his dick up to rub his palm down over his face." 

"Maybe we should just leave that sort of stuff to Specs, huh?" 

"I think that's a pretty good idea." They were still smiling through their kiss, still laughing quietly when Gladio rested their forehead together. "You wanna just go back to the regular stuff?" 

"Gods above, _please._ " 

That was all the encouragement Gladio needed. Before he had time to register what was happening, Noct was flat on his back with his free hand held down against the bed by one of his boyfriend's, fingers laced together. Teeth found his neck again on the other side and he moaned softly, the arousal running straight down his spine like lightning. The thrusts started up again, slow and shallow, though it didn't take long to pick up to where they'd been before. Keeping up with moving his hips _and_ fucking his own hand proved a little difficult- he soon gave up trying to keep them in rhythm and resorted to just stroking himself as fast as his wrist could handle. 

Getting back to their regular schtick had made them both far more comfortable. 

It didn't take long for Noctis' whimpers to spike into a wail, digging his heel into the back of Gladio's hip as he arched up off the bed again, cock twitching in his hand. The larger man let himself slide deeper (though taking care not to go as deep as Noct had warned him- a battle of will if ever there was one), and stayed there for a few moments only rocking his hips as his partner _writhed_ below him- the prince's voice cracked as he came, digging crescent moons into the back of Gladio's hand with his nails as Gladio fucked him through it. He didn't stop moving until Noct's hand did, slipping down off his hip and onto the towel beneath him. 

All he could do for a moment was lie there and pant, withdrawing his hand from under Gladio's and bringing his arm up to flop down over his eyes. The light above them felt so much harsher when everything else in his body and the world was so _fuzzy_... And the next thing he knew, oversensitive jolts laced up his back and down his thighs as Gladio cautiously withdrew from his ass. 

"Did I doze off...?" 

Gladio just laughed, peeling the condom off and dropping it on the towel. "A lil' bit, maybe. I'd ask if it was that good, but..." His laughter just grew as Noct waved a hand at him lazily, before just letting it fall to the bed again. Time for more wet-wipes- there was only a modest mess to clean up on Noct's belly this time too, and once he'd done so, Gladio leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to the now-cool skin. 

Instead of moving to clean up, Gladio shifted down the bed to lie down next to his lover. When he offered his arm, Noct pushed himself up shakily with his arms and let himself collapse on his partner's chest, nuzzling against the fluff. 

"You don't mind, do you?" The question was basically a formality at this point; Gladio already had his fingers wrapped around the base of his dick. Noctis hooked one leg over the larger man's thigh with a grunt, pressing himself right up against his side. The arm under him curled up firmly around his shoulders, and he settled. "It's all good if you end up napping." 

"I'd be offended if you _didn't._ " 

A little kiss pressed to the crown of Noct's head- it really didn't take the man long to finish himself up. Noct was fairly sure he _had_ dozed off that time, being woken by the squeeze at his shoulder and the low, soft groan as his boyfriend came. Reaching a skinny arm over his chest, he tilted his head up to nuzzle lovingly nuzzle against the scruff of the man's chin. "There you go," he mumbled, little kisses peppering Gladio's beard until he decided to sit himself up- though not before giving the prince another squeeze and letting him roll off onto his back again. 

More rustling, more wet wipes. The older man cleaned himself up and pulled his underwear back on, then set to work cleaning up all of the lube that hadn't dried to his boyfriend's skin. The only protest he got was an annoyed grumble about how cold the wipes were, but other than that, clean up was pretty straight forward. 

With a few kisses along the top of one tan thigh, Gladio helped Noct lift his hips so he could remove the towel, before gathering up the gloves and condom and heading out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom. Discarding of the evidence and throwing the towel into the washing basket, he wasn't surprised when he returned only to find Noct curled up on his other side, snoring softly with one of the pillows pulled down to cover his head. 

He _knew_ he should wake the man up and get him to shower, but fuck. He was exhausted at the best of times, there was no harm in letting him sleep this off. Instead, he just decided to get back onto the bed and settle down behind his tired lover, slipping an arm under him (and there was no fear of waking him; Noctis was completely dead to the world at this point and probably would be for a couple of hours) and cuddling close up against his back, settling down for a nap. When in Rome, huh? 

They'd probably be freezing when they woke up, but they could deal with that when the time came.


End file.
